Hasta que tú llegaste
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: La vio morir justo delante de ella, era tan cruel, triste y malo estar detrás de un monitor en su laboratorio sin poder hacer nada. Alphys. Undyne. Chara / Frisk. Ruta genocida. Drabble. Completo.


Hasta que tú llegaste.

Alphys. Undyne. Chara/Frisk. Ruta genocida. One-Shot. Undertale.

Alphys se encontraba en su solitario laboratorio de Hotland, las luces estaban apagadas, la pasta verde en las paredes comenzaba a agrietarse poco a poco, el suelo repleto de azulejos cuadrados se rompían con el pasar de los segundos, estos detalles a la científica no le importaban, miraba atónita con una taza de café en sus garras una tétrica escena de una gran pantalla de una de las cámaras de vigilancia en Waterfall, veía a su amada Undyne luchar a capa y espada contra ese... demonio, un humano genocida había llegado al subterráneo a atacar a quienes se le cruzaran por su camino.

Al principio para la Doctora no era de gran importancia, creía que cada vez que el humano mataba a una criatura era por defensa propia, tenía en mente una buena visión sobre el pequeño niño que había caído, sobre el pequeño niño que a su paso dejaba manchas de sangre y podredumbre, Snowdin fue incinerada, el gigante árbol estaba reducido a cenizas, las casas ardían como el mismísimo Hotland, Waterfall sufría el mismo trágico destino. Alphys lloraba, azotó contra el suelo la pequeña taza de porcelana, observó una mesa de trabajo a un lado de la gigante pantalla y tiró al suelo todos sus proyectos, tomó una computadora y con ira la arrojó, rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Ella quería meterse de forma directa en la historia del humano, quería ser su gran amiga y protectora, no tenía pensado ese futuro tan, desolado, triste cuya pena ni gloria podían ser apreciadas.

Debía hacer algo de forma urgente, tenía que ayudar a otros monstruos antes de que el maldito ser llegara a acabarlo todo, Alphys comenzó a idear planes para los supervivientes, quizás sería una buena idea ocultar a todos a través de su laboratorio secreto en las profundidades del subsuelo, estaba tan concentrada en sus planes que cuando volteó a ver esa gran pantalla representando una heroica lucha... Undyne comenzó a derretir, su cuerpo y armadura eran comparados con el helado al acercarse al fuego, a pesar de su precaria situación, la valiente guerrera seguía sonriendo, sabía que a pesar de todo había logrado hacer una buena acción de forma directa e indirecta, antes de ceder ante el piso repleto de manchas rojas, decía feliz el tiempo que pasó con la científica y aquellos mensajes bobos de Undernet, el humano asestó el último golpe que acabó con la vida de esa valiente criatura.

Era hora de hacerse lucir, Alphys bloqueó la puerta de entrada al laboratorio superior y así comenzó a atraer a cada monstruo confundido por la desesperación que traía la Doctora, muchas criaturas, arañas, volcanes, seres antropomórficos fueron transportados con tal rapidez que todo comenzó a tener cierto parecido a una gran ciudad fantasma, sabía que lo había hecho bien con la ayuda de Mettaton, quien, incluso llegó volando con personajes heridos de Snowdin y Waterfall en brazos, nunca imaginó tal escenario en un lugar tan pacífico como el subterráneo. Todos estaban confundidos, algunos aterrados por la presencia de amalgamas, seres sin forma que aún tenían cierta cordura, la dinosaurio trató de explicar sobre los peligros del exterior, informó sobre aquél humano que quitó la vida de cientos de monstruos inocentes y cómo todos corrían peligro, todo parecía tan irreal, cuando terminó su discurso atrás de ella estaba el humano, mirando sádicamemte esos PE que tomaría, cuando el cuchillo se abalanzó al cuello de Alphys...

—¡Oye Alphys! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no vas a saludar al pequeño Frisk? —Habló Undyne cargando al niño sonriente.

—Yo... sí, disculpa, disculpa yo... Debo irme, necesito, hacer algo, sí, hacer algo —Alphys pidió al humano dejar a Undyne y ella solas por un momento, este accedió y se retiró del colorido laboratorio.

—¿Pero qué te sucede mujer? —Preguntó el pez muy confundida, no era común el comportamiento de su compañera.

Y así ella explicó su extraña visión, Undyne comenzó a sentirse algo familiarizada, las descripciones de las muertes, esa desesperación de alguna forma eran tan peculiares, cuando ambas terminaron su charla él estaba ahí, sonriendo, exponiendo su confusión a través de una cínica mirada.


End file.
